


...the morning after.

by BarPurple



Series: Sluggys's Feb Prompts [7]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Saying Sorry, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:33:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9604157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: “Are you ever going to forgive me?”





	

Rumple woke the next morning with a slightly thick head. Glenmorangie was the closest thing to goblin fire water he’d found in this realm, the only thing guaranteed to get him tipsy. He stretched out over the full width of the bed, (Belle had obviously woken before him this morning), and enjoyed the blissful moment before the memories of last night paraded in his mind.

His eyes slammed open and he sat bolt upright.

Oh no, he hadn’t said that out loud had he? Damn it all he had. 

He threw himself out of bed and through the shower as quickly as he could. He had a desperate need to confess his transgression before any of the gossips in town stirred up problems for him by telling Belle what they’d overheard in the pub last night. Belle was in the kitchen making waffles when he slunk in feeling guilty. She turned to him with a sunny smile that faded the second she saw him.

“What’s wrong Rumple?"

He stood by the breakfast bar and rubbed his fingers over his thumbs.

“I’m sorry Belle I was indiscreet in something I say to the others last night.”

She switched the stove off and waved him onto one of the stool. She stood opposite him and took a slow breath. 

“Okay, red or white?”

(That was their code for over share, at one end of the spectrum Red for embarrassing but minor things, usually of a sexual or intimate nature. At the other end White for very personal information, a skeleton in the closet that was likely to cause major fallout. No prizes for guessing which of Storybrooke’s citizens they had based this scale on.)

“Redish?”

“Tell me what happened?”

He focused on his fingernails as he explained the turn the conversation had taken the night before.

“Are you ever going to forgive me?”

He finally looked up at Belle to find her smiling.

“Belle?”

“Oh Rumple, there’s nothing to forgive. I’m sure I’ve told the girls more than that after a few cocktails.”

He tilted his head and licked his lips.

“You…you brag about what we do?”

The nod she gave him sent a thrill of pride through him, it was quickly replaced by a thrill of something else as she leaned over the breakfast bar and ran her fingers along the open neck of his shirt.

“I don’t give them details, but they know that I have a devoted, loving husband who always makes time to cater to my every need.”

Rumple grinned at her and leaned in closer.

“And does my sweetheart have any needs at the moment?”

Belle moved in and almost kissed his lips before she pulled away with a wicked smirk.

“Breakfast and then, well we’ll see.”


End file.
